culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Man-Machine
| Length = 36:10 | Label = | Producer = | Last album = Trans-Europe Express (1977) | This album = The Man-Machine (1978) | Next album = Computer World (1981) | Misc = }} The Man-Machine (German: Die Mensch-Maschine) is the seventh studio album by German electronic music band Kraftwerk, released in May 1978. It includes the singles "The Model" and "The Robots". The first German pressing was on red vinyl. Upon its release, the NME stated: "The Man-Machine stands as one of the pinnacles of 1970s rock music." Although the album was initially unsuccessful on the UK Albums Chart, it reached a new peak position of number nine in February 1982, becoming the band's second highest-peaking album in the United Kingdom after Autobahn (1974). The Man-Machine was certified gold by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) on 15 February 1982, denoting shipments in excess of 100,000 copies. Background and release The Man-Machine is the first Kraftwerk album to have Karl Bartos co-credited as a composer along with Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider. Emil Schult co-wrote the lyrics for "The Model". In October 2009, a remastered edition of the album was released on CD and digital download by Mute Records in Europe and by Astralwerks in the United States, with heavyweight vinyl editions released in November 2009. Critical reception | rev2 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev2score = | rev3 = The Guardian | rev3Score = | rev4 = The Irish Times | rev4Score = | rev5 = Mojo | rev5score = | rev6 = Q | rev6Score = | rev7 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev7Score = | rev8 = Select | rev8Score = 5/5 | rev9 = Uncut | rev9score = | rev10 = The Village Voice | rev10Score = B+ }} The NME wrote a glowing review and said: "Kraftwerk manage to convey the entire 'melange of elements' by musical means alone: the sparsity of the lyrics leaves the emphasis squarely on those robot rhythms; chilling tones and exquisite melodies." Critic Andy Gill also praised the "complexity of construction", saying "there's a lot more than electronic percussion in there". Track listing | length1 = 6:11 | title2 = Spacelab | writer2 = | length2 = 5:51 | title3 = Metropolis | writer3 = | length3 = 5:59 }} | length4 = 3:38 | title5 = Neon Lights | note5 = "Neonlicht" | writer5 = | length5 = 9:03 | title6 = The Man-Machine | note6 = "Die Mensch-Maschine" | writer6 = | length6 = 5:28 }} Credits Writing, performance and production credits are adapted from the album liner notes. Personnel Kraftwerk * Ralf Hütter – voice, vocoder, synthesizer, keyboard, Orchestron, Synthanorma Sequencer, electronics * Florian Schneider – vocoder, Votrax, synthesizer, electronics * Karl Bartos – electronic drums * Wolfgang Flür – electronic drums Production * Ralf Hütter – production, album concept * Florian Schneider – production, album concept * Joschko Rudas – engineering * Leanard Jackson – engineering ** Henning Schmitz – assistant Visual art * Ralf Hütter – cover, artwork reconstruction (2009 remaster) * Günther Fröhling – photography * Karl Klefisch – lettering * Johann Zambryski – artwork reconstruction (2009 remaster) Studios * Kling Klang Studio, Düsseldorf, Germany – recording * Studio Rudas, Düsseldorf, Germany – mixing Charts Weekly charts Certifications and sales References External links * Russian cartoon "Возвращение блудного попугая" ("The Return of the Prodigal Parrot", 1987); excerpt from song "The Man-Machine" from 8:00 to 8:35 Category:1978 albums Category:Albums produced by Florian Schneider Category:Albums produced by Ralf Hütter Category:Capitol Records albums Category:English-language albums Category:German-language albums Category:Kraftwerk albums